


My Supernatural Fanfiction 💖

by possessedartist



Category: Supernatural, you know - Fandom
Genre: Other, and subsequently found out about fruity super gay hell, from a post about the leader of russia :DD, i cried so hard when i stopped watching at season 13, meta ig, rip send prayers xoxoxoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedartist/pseuds/possessedartist
Summary: i watched the two hour season finale and cried so many tears. especially when they showed the car in heaven <333 my boy dean winchester died of tetanus and went to heavennnnnnn that was so cool
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	My Supernatural Fanfiction 💖

[he was forced to eat cement when he was just six](https://imgur.com/a/FqgSuIk)

**Author's Note:**

> hey drain gang


End file.
